Dib
by jc-1225
Summary: Dib meets a girl new to the neighborhood. She distracts him from getting into Zim's business and distracts him from paranormal science...a side no one has ever seen before...will Dib acutally have a girlfriend? RR
1. A New Friend

_I stand in the dark, watching as they unload my box of stuff into my so-called new house. It was cold. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. I turn to face a weird kid who seemed to be about fourteen, the same age as me. I've seen weirder people then him before. He wore glasses and had his hair in spikes._

"_Dib, don't bug people! You little weirdo, Mom'll kill you if she knows you're outside!" a girl was yelling out of a window._

"_Shut up, Gaz," he said in a song-like tone to himself. "Don't mind my sister; all she cares about is her game slave. I'm Dib, I live…" he pointed out his house, "right there."_

_I held out my hand in return to his. "Rose," I replied to his introduction. I could tell he liked my looks; all he did was stare. "That's a strange house; who lives there?" I asked pointing to the house a few away from his._

"_Oh, that's the creep, Zim. He's an alien," Dib said with a weird look in his eye._

"_Whatever you say," I thought for a moment. "You're into all that paranormal crap aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I am and it's not crap. It's actually very interesting." He held his head high._

_I chuckled. "Yeah right and the moon's really made of cheese," I stated sarcastically. _

"_What? You don't believe me? I'm dead serious!" I laughed at Dib's excitement. _

"_Rose! Rose, dear, you'd better get in here before you catch cold!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Uh, I gotta go," I said calmly, not wanting to leave. I sensed confusion in Dib's face. "My step-mom's British." He showed a look of understanding. _

"_I guess I'll see you at skool tomorrow," he said smiling, walking back to his house._


	2. My First Day

_I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. "Bye." As I closed the door I noticed a figure standing on my lawn. It was Dib. "Well, good morning," I said._

"_Oh, uh, hi." He seemed startled. "I just kinda thought we could walk to skool together since Gaz doesn't want to walk with me," he suggested._

"_Um, sure," I replied. He smiled. When he did, I noticed his ears moved. I laughed. Now that I saw him in daylight, I thought he was kinda cute._

"_We have a new student. Everyone this is Rose," the teacher announced. "Now, Rose, if you have anything to say, say it now. I don't want to hear anything else out of you."_

"_Well, don't piss me off," I stated calmly. "And that's about it." I, then, was instructed to my seat…across from Dib. Zim sat in front of me._

_As I walked to my seat, some kid laughed. I gave him a death look and he became scared. I sat down._

"_Be careful, Rose, like I said, Zim's an alien."_

"_I know Dib," I wasn't too sure about the whole 'alien' thing but I played along anyway._

_At lunch, Dib sat across from me. "I like your eyes," he said. "They're beautiful."_

"_Thank you," I replied. We talked for a while._

_Class started again. It was boring. No one even paid attention…not even me. Dib and I were talking…again._

_When skool was over, Dib walked me home. I wonder what happened to Gaz. Whatever, she's not my sister._

_Claire greeted me with a hug. I never really did like her that much, but it's not my fault my father married her. I had no choice. She treats me like a baby. And she wondered why I was always against her._


	3. Revenge on Kevin

_That night, I dreamed:_

"_Gaz, what if…I said…I love Dib?"_

"_What do you mean, 'what if?' I mean like, do you? 'Cause if you did, I'd say you're crazy, and get on with my life."_

"_But would you care?"_

"_Heck no, I wouldn't care! Dude, Dib's my brother! I don't care about his social life!"_

_My dream ended. I awoke and smiled. I felt happy, knowing that Gaz wouldn't care. I got outta bed and got ready as quickly as I could. I rushed out the door. Dib was on my lawn again, but only this time, accompanied by Gaz._

"_Good morning. Gaz, I like your dress," I said._

"_Um huh," it seemed like she didn't care._

_Dib leaned over to me, "If you can't tell, my sister's Goth."_

"_Yeah, Dib, I can tell, I'm not an idiot." I thought, 'but did I really love him?' _

_Dib and I talked more. I asked him questions. He asked me questions. Then, we arrived at skool. I walked into the classroom. I spotted that kid who laughed at me the day before._

"_What's your name?" I asked him._

"_Kevin," he replied._

"_Well, Kevin," I started, "I'll see you later." I was plotting…again._

_At lunch, "I'll be right back, Dib; I gotta go take care of something." I walked off to find Kevin. Then, I found him. "Hey Kevin, how are you doing?" I spoke with a mischievous tone._

"_What are you planning?" he asked._

"_Oh, nothing, I just wanted to tell you that," my tone of voice changed. "That you will never, NEVER make fun of me again. Just a warning, not a threat, a warning." I gave an evil laugh and walked back to my table with Dib. _


	4. Love and Bendy Straws

"_Today, class, we are learning about bendy straws," the teacher announced._

_Zim raised his hand and jumped up in his seat. "Ooh, ooh!" he put his hand down. "Do aliens suck the brains of puny humans with these so-called bendy straws?"_

"_Um, no."_

"_Okay, then what are they used for?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Zim, alien or not, you are a dork."_

"_Is that a good thing?" Dib and I started cracking up at Zim's stupidity._

_I still laughed as I spoke to Dib. "Dib I love you."_

"_What…did you say?" he asked amazed._

"_Um, nothing," I replied looking the other way. 'Crap! I thought he liked me!' I said to myself._

"_No, seriously, what did you say? 'Cause if you said what I think you said, then, I love you too." I was shocked at Dib's reply. I zoned out…deep in my thoughts._

"_Um…so, how are you?" I asked, both coming back to reality and changing the subject._

_After Dib walked me home, I said my good-byes and kissed his cheek. "I love you!" I called back._


	5. A Trip to Dib\'s

"_Well, you're bright and cheery, today. How come?" Claire asked._

"_What do you mean? I'm always like this." I lied._

_My father chuckled, "That's my girl." He knew what I was up to. _

_I walked over and whispered in his ear as I went to my room. "Don't tell Claire anything!" He winked at me and smiled. I put my backpack in my room and went outside. Dib had already walked home. I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. A strange looking guy answered the door. "Um, is Dib home?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, you must be the girlfriend he keeps talking about," he leaned down and said, "You know, Dib has never had a girlfriend before."_

"_Neither have I," I joked. I'm not sure he got it though; he kinda looked confused. "I'm Rose."_

"_Doctor Membrane, I'm Dib's father. Oh, yes, um, Gaz, get your brother out here, please."_

_I then heard Gaz's voice, "Not now, Dad, I'm busy. Alright fine." Then she yelled. "Dib, your girlfriend's here." Dib came running down the stairs and he tripped and fell on his face. I ran to help._

"_I'm okay," he said trying to get up._


	6. Runin With the Mighty ZIM!

"_Wow, Dib, are you really THAT excited to see me?" I asked._

"_Um, yeah."_

"_Well, just try not to fall again, 'kay?" we walked out the door. We walked by Zim's house as he was just walking outside._

"_Fear the mighty ZIM! Dib, you filthy HUMAN, Earth-baby! Have you come to destroy the plans of the mighty ZIM! As I try to destroy the Earth? You and your Earth-monkey GIRLFRIEND?" Zim announced._

"_Not today, Zim."_

"_What's wrong with YOU!" Zim screamed. Suddenly, Gir emerged from inside the house. _

"_WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!"_

"_Gir! Stop this nonsense!" Zim exclaimed._

"_WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!"_

"_Gir, what are you doing?" Dib asked._

"_I don't know!"_

_Zim pulled a remote from his pocket and there was a huge button in the middle._

"_OOO! What's that button do? What's that button do?" Zim pushed the button and Gir immediately fell to the ground. Apparently it had shocked him. A few seconds later he got back up. "Do it again! Do it again!" Zim looked angry. Dib and I laughed and we walked away._


	7. LAST CHAPTER

_I looked at Dib, he looked back at me. I was pulled into him, into a deep heart-thumping kiss. I knew where I wanted to be the rest of my life._

_The next thing I knew, I heard wedding bells. "You may kiss the bride," said the preacher. Yet again a deep kiss. Then I awoke. _

_Smiling, I had to tell Dib of my dream. But there was no need, before I knew it, I wore a ring on my finger. And this time the bells were real._


End file.
